No One Can Save You
by TwistedTeaCakes
Summary: Feliciano is kidnapped by his 2p!counterpart, and it goes downhill from there.. I suck at summaries, but give it a read. It's part of a challenge a friend and I did late at night. We spent an hour writing, and then showed each other the stories based on the theme. Rated M for 'graphic torture' as she called it


_**A/N: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, all rights go to their owners! The only thing I own in this story is my mind.. Mwuahaha! **_

...

Feliciano was walking home alone from the meeting, since he'd told Ludwig he was going to go run a few errands for his boss that he'd been intending to get done. It was starting to rain a bit and he frowned realizing he'd forgotten his umbrella at his bosses home but figured he was probably asleep.

He'd spent the afternoon going and getting paperwork for him and finishing up some things that needed to be done. Despite the fact he was a bit lazy sometimes, and tended to run away from certain things, he still knew that there were things he had to do. It just didn't always get done immediaetly but he'd never missed a deadline on any of his work. He felt a bit exhausted from running around all day though, and was a bit more oblivious than usual.

Luciano, his more.. sadistic.. counterpart was also walking, but not with a certain location in mind, just staying a few feet behind him and staying quiet. He'd seen Feliciano a bit often, and had eventually come to the idea that he could replace him if he just managed to kill him first. He believed the other man was incompetent and unfit to represent the northern half of Italy, and the only way to be rid of him was to just kill him off. His blood red eyes watched the brunette male lean against the tree for a bit of shelter from the rain, and he slowly approached, walking around behind him.

At that moment, Feliciano turned around and his eyes widened in surprise, quickly attempting to back up when he realized who it was. Luciano kicked his legs out from under him swiftly, and the Italian landed with a scream and thud. He then held him down with his foot, holding a pressure point to knock him out near his neck. The normally cheerful Italian was screaming but was also pressed into the ground, and kept squirming in an attempt to escape, but eventually fell unconcious. Since it was a relatively dark night and it was raining, no one was really out so he had an easy time to just go and carry him into the car behind a few bushes. He tossed him into the back seat, and then got into the front drivers seat.

Despite the fact he did indded want him dead, he also wanted to have a little _fun _before finally killing him. It was something he enjoyed very much, watching his victims squirm and plead for death yet being trapped longer. He'd been planning how he would play with him for a bit, and his sadistic grin spread across his face as he began to drive back towards his home.

...

Feliciano awoke in a dark room, and felt the cold seeping in through his clothes. His head felt heavy and he tried to blink and find out where he was, but he felt groggy and groaned quietly. He was alone for now though, but as his eyes began to adjust to the light, he saw jars of some red stuff along the wall. Across from him, but far away enough he'd never be able to reach any of the objects, was a tray of dangerous looking objects, including knives, scalpels and then a small box underneath the tray. He looked worried and instantly began thrashing wildly in the restraints. He fell still though once he saw a light turn on in the hall, seeing it under the bit of the door and soon heard a key rattle in the door. "Luddy!" he cried, believing it was his friend to save him once more.

Luciano chuckled darkly, hearing the cry for help and walked into the room, turning on a light overhead that cast a sort of eerie look to the room. There was a bit of dried blood on the walls, and Feli whimpered slightly at the sight of the chains on the other walls and more objects placed around the room. "Ciao, Feli~" Luciano cooed, walking over slowly and ignoring the now constant thrashing. "Oh stop that, I just want a little fun.." he said, picking up one of the knives from his selection. It looked like it could do some major damage and he admired it with a twisted admiration.

"Why am I here?! Please don't hurt me! What do you want from me?!" Feli cried sounding utterly terrified. "Nothing, like I said, I want a little fun." he reassured, moving closer. "Now stay still or this will really hurt." he instructed, despite seeing him struggling more. Instead of yelling, he moved to the chains holding him to the small table and tightened them causing a whimper from the small man then silence. _'Luddy.. please.. help..' _he thought, closing his eyes again.

Luciano proceeded to look over his knife and smile still. "I need more pasta sauce. I also happen to want to replace you.. You're sort of useless when it comes to being a countries personification." he said and twirled the blade in his hand. He suddenly moved towards him and slashed open his arm, causing a cry of pain. "Now, now, silence." he said, arranging the jars to catch a bit of the blood that was flowing down his pale slim arms and dripped into the jars.

He continued this process for about another two hours, moving from his arms to the more sensitive parts like his legs or stomach, sometimes squirting a bit of lemon into his wounds to produce the desired burning effect. _'D.. Doi..tsu..' _he thought as the burning grew worse and his jaw clenched, whimpering quietly. When he was satisfied by the amount of blood he'd drawn, he stood back and admired his work. Feli looked exhausted, his body bloody and beaten and his breathing came sounding like he was in pain, but he'd made sure to keep him concious since it was no fun otherwise. "Please.. I'll give you a-anything.. l-let me go.." he whispered, even his words sounding strained. "No, I think I've got enough for today. I'll be back tomorrow though. Like I said, you're going to live for a bit longer." he said, washing his knife off carefully and then putting it back over on the tray.

...

For the next two weeks, it was a repeated cycle of this. Luciano would come in sometime around early morning, bringing him just enough water or food so he'd live but not nearly enough to keep the horrid pains away, which were now constant. It was causing him to lose a lot of weight, and due to his new frail state, everything seemed to hurt worse than before, and he cried daily.

Then around lunch, he'd enter and then get back to work. Sometimes he used his knives to slash at him, other times he'd carve words into him and then squirt lemon juice afterwards. The lemon was only really used due to the pain it would cause, and in the fresh wounds it felt like he was being burned. It was humorous to him to place a fresh cut over the others body up to around his neck, and then one on his face, squirting it and making it feel as if he was burning all over. Luciano had eventually started also using a riding crop on him, beating him down whenever he even tried to struggle. By the end of the two weeks, Feliciano was already looking pale from the blood loss and a lot weaker.

His normally bright caramel eyes that were so full of life were now dulled and tired, and pain was a constant feature on his face. His hair was matted with sweat, blood and hung in his face. He'd started to give up on fighting back, but he was now alone down in the small cold and dark room. His stomach ached and growled with hunger, and his throat felt dry. Luciano had just left a few minutes ago too, so he was just barely recovering from the last session. He had bruises, welts and scars littering his body, and his clothes were torn in many places, practically useless. _'.. Luddy.. please.. save me..' _he thought, feeling tears roll out of his eyes in silence.

...

What he hadn't been expecting, was the man to return that night when he was starting to fall asleep, which was now the only form of release he achieved. "Wh..." he tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse from misuse, and he just fell silent again.

"You're becoming dull.. and I think I have enough blood to last quite some time." he said casually, as if discussing the weather. "I think it's time we end it, don't you agree?" he asked. Feli reacted with hope, thinking it meant freedom, but it quickly died out, since he noticed the malicious glare sent in his direction."What? Did you really think I was going to let you go? You're precious German was going to save you? Well.. guess what? No one can save you." he said and smirked, looking for his favorite knife.

Luciano just chuckled darkly once more, twirling his knife around the light making it shine threateningly. "A few major arteries.." he hummed as he slashed them open with a simple motion. There was a sudden cry of pain, then his jugular was slashed and coughing ensued. The hot warm blood began to exit his body rapidly due to where he'd cut, and the man seemed pleased to see the contrast against the Italians pale skin. It didn't take long for Feliciano to go even paler, and his breathing to slow, whimpers escaping as the lemon was added once more. Finding the process slow, Luciano just leaned over him and smirked, before driving the knife slowly into his eyes and to his brain, a small cry of agony finally escaping from his once clenched jaw.

Just like that, the Italian man was silenced and his body lay still on the table, abandoned for now, until he was to come up with a new recipe to use him in.


End file.
